


Together Forever

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [17]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Parrward, Weddings, and we love them, aralyn - Freeform, clevemour, they're all just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: How the queens propose to each other, plus weddings
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon, Anne of Cleves/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 19
Kudos: 60





	1. Aralyn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact that's not mentioned in the actual writing: maud is ordained and gets them married :)

Here she is. Driving downtown by herself towards a very particular store. Because God knows she loves this woman so much. And, woah, she's actually going to do it.

She's going to propose to Anne Boleyn.

It's interesting to see how they've gone from rivals in the 1500s to girlfriends in the 21st century, and hopefully to each other's wife. She's proposing. She's _actually_ proposing.

Catherine tries her best not to let her anxieties run amok. Especially on the road. The last thing she needs is to get into a car accident and make things absolutely worse. Her Anne doesn't deserve that.

She arrives at the mall, and tries her best to keep a low profile. Not to seem suspicious, of course. But with how popular the show has gotten, it's not uncommon for someone to recognize a queen and walk up to talk with them.

With Catherine's intentions, she'd rather not have that happen. If a fan, were to see her they'd come up and take pictures, which Catherine doesn't mind all too much. What she _would_ mind is if someone familiar with her face, fan or not, sees her walk into the jewelry store. Because that's when rumors start.

Rumors that would ultimately propose that the first queen is....well, proposing. And that would ruin the surprise. So, here she is. Low-profile Catherine of Aragon. Trying not to be seen in a mall. How very.

If she's being honest, she doesn't think it'll work. But thank the Lord that it does. Or, that no one comes up to her. There's still the possibility that someone is watching from afar, but the likelihood of that is very low, and once again, she shouldn't be focusing on her anxieties.

The gold queen looks around the store, at the individual rings, and nothing seems to stick out to her. However, it's when she's about to leave that her eyes flicker to one in particular.

A very cliche thing to happen, but this specific one seems to glow, in a way. Of course, that's just her imagination, but one thing's for certain. This is the one. She turns to one of the workers.

"Excuse me. Could I have some help?"

~ ~ ~

Catalina's had the ring hidden in her room for some time. Just sitting there, waiting for the perfect time to be pulled out. This proposal is almost the only thing the Spaniard hasn't planned out down to the little details.

However, today the perfect opportunity seems to present itself as she, as well as Anne, both have the show off. Well, it was really _Catalina's_ show off. Anne had sprained her wrist somehow while they were at the theatre and Jane _insisted_ that she take a couple nights off.

So, last minute date it is.

"Anne? You wanna to go up to the treehouse?" There's a flicker of confusion on the green queen's face--Anne's usually the one who suggests going to their spot--but it's quickly replaced with excitement.

"Yeah! Let's go, let's go!" Lina smirks at Anne's enthusiasm, despite the treehouse being anything but new. It's one of the very many things that Lina loves about her girlfriend. So many things. But if she dwells on it now, she's probably not going to remember all of it when she actually proposes. 

_Oh god it's actually happening...... I can do this._

Catalina checks her front pocket, as it'd be less obvious than putting it into the back pocket, making sure that the ring is still there. Her fingers feel the box tucked in nicely, and relief washes over her. One thing that isn't going to fall apart.

The gold and green queens leave the house, making sure to lock the door, and walk on over to the playground, to the woods, and to the treehouse.

Per usual, Anne goes up the rope ladder first so she can help pull up Catalina. Because despite her lover's clear struggle, Anne insists they keep the rope ladder to keep it an 'official treehouse'. Lina will never understand her logic with that.

It's not like the two have much to talk about today, so they just sit on the edge. Lina's arm is wrapped around Anne's shoulders, where the latter's is wrapped around the former's waist.

The couple stays that way for quite a bit, before Lina takes a deep breath in. And out. _Okay. Let's do this now._

“Hey Anne?”

“Hmm?” The younger of the two hums in response as the older presses a kiss to Anne's temple.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Anne says without missing a beat. A bit automatic, yes, but heart-filled nonetheless. Nothing can change how much she loves her girlfriend. Not even her past.

“No, like _really_ love you.”

“Lina, no amount of love could surpass mine for you, but where is this going?”

Catalina stands up and turns around to fish out the ring box from her pocket. She turns around, box in hand, then gets down onto one knee in front of her lover. _Are you still supposed to kneel if you were already sitting down?? Well, it's too late now, I'm already doing it._

Anne, who's still sitting on the edge, has an expression filled with shock and confusion upon her face. She turns her shoulders towards the first queen, covering her mouth with her hand.

_....Is this what I think it_ is?

"Anne. We didn't exactly have the best introduction to each other, 1500s and all, but when I first saw you, I thought you were absolutely beautiful. Of course, at the time, it made me resent you because I thought you would steal Henry away from me. But that doesn't matter now. When we first came back, we still resented each other quite a bit, but we worked things out. We became friends, and soon enough, I realized I was in love with you. And, when we started dating, I felt so.....whole, and complete. And I've said this to you so many times, but I can't imagine a life without you in it.

"Lina...."

"No, let me finish. Please. We've been through so much together, from being married off in the 1500s to becoming friends in the 21st century. Dating, the show, as much as I'd like to avoid it, the _event_." Anne tightens her fist a bit at that, but doesn't say anything. "We've gotten past that. And Anne, you have no idea how much I love you. Every little thing. Y-your smile, and personality, and your adorable little laugh, the way you care so much for all of us, how you get so competitive over such little things, a-and so much more, mi amor. _So much_. A-and..." Catalina's voice starts breaking as her speech starts coming to its close.

"Lina?"

"A-and love, I know that you still have trouble believing it. B-but I h-hope that I can help you see that I do. A-and..." The golden queen takes a deep breath. "Enough of that. Anne Boleyn, will you marry me?"

Catalina doesn't even get the chance to fully open the ring box as Anne pounces onto her, causing both of them to tumble onto the floor of the treehouse. The green queen connects their lips, pressing hardly and affectionately. When they part, Anne gives a more verbal answer to Catalina's question.

"Yes."

Inside, the first queen breathes a sigh of relief. Huge smiles form on both of their faces. _She didn't say no. Which means she said yes. She said yes!_

"Yeah?"

"Yes, yes! A million times yes!" Anne leans down, once more kissing her girlfriend passionately. "I love you so much, Catalina." As they kiss again, Lina pushes the two of them up into a sitting position.

"You didn't even let me show you the ring." Anne rolls her eyes at this, put sits in Catalina's lap anyway, waiting with anticipation. The older of the two opens the box, revealing the ring, seemingly sparkling as the sun reflects off of the jewel in the middle.

"I'd say it's perfect..." Anne turns her head to press a small kiss to Lina's neck. "But you're the only perfect thing I see." Catalina chuckles as she slides the ring onto Anne's finger.

"Charmer."

~ ~ ~

The two fiancés walk home, Catalina on the left, and Anne on the right, so they could hold hands without injuring Anne's wrist any more. _Fiancés. That's right. She's my fiancé now. We're gonna get married._

Each of them has a similar thought process as they arrive at the house. Neither had realized it had gotten so late that the car was in the driveway. Meaning the other queens had returned.

Actually, before starting the walk home, they both agreed to not telling the others right away. But since neither of them can hide the goofy smiles on their faces, it doesn't take long for the others to ask.

"What're _you_ _two_ smiling about?" Kat teases, expecting a cheeky 'Anne response'. Not an overexcited Anne that usually doesn't show unless something big happens. Though, it _is_ Anne, so why the pink queen didn't expect it, she has no idea.

"KitKat, look at this, look at this!" Anne holds out the hand with the ring. Completely forgetting about keeping it a secret. Kat's eyes widen as she puts the pieces together in her head. Then she screams. Not the 'someone help I'm getting murdered' scream. The 'Oh my god I just found out something absolutely amazing' scream. 

Either way, the other three queens rush to the front door to see what all the ruckus is about. When they see the beheaded cousins jumping up and down in excitement, they calm down. It's hard to tell the difference between the two types of screams, after all.

"Oh. My. God. You're. Getting. Married!!" Kat squeals between jumps, causing Anna, Jane, and Cath to get all excited as well.

"Wait, you guys just proposed to each other didn't you? HOLD ON, who proposed to who?? Have you started planning the wedding yet???" This is all the two fiancés can understand as the others talk over each other. Catherine takes a breath before addressing the entire group.

"Alright. Can we all calm down? We'll answer your questions! Let's just.....get out of the doorway?" There's a moment of silence as Jane, Anna, Kat, and Cath come to their senses and realize that everyone is indeed still standing right in front of the door. Embarrassed, they apologize and Anne leads everyone to the living room.

"Okay, we're calm, now gimme answers!!" Kat demands, causing Anne and Catherine to giggle slightly. The second queen takes the first queen's hand and leans on her shoulder; the latter taking that as a cue to explain for the both of them.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Anne and I went on a small date since we both had the show off. I proposed to Anne. I've had the ring for a couple weeks now, and decided that today would be the day. And no, we haven't started planning the wedding yet, give us a break!"

The queens nod, trying their best not to burst out like they had just a minute ago. But can you blame them? Two of their best friends are getting married. How can you _not_ be excited?

~ ~ ~

Turns out planning a wedding is a bit harder than expected.

Neither of want to hire a wedding planner, afraid that it'll catch too much attention. Especially with the queendom and their popularity. They want to keep this part away from the media if possible. Have it to themselves. Who wants their entire life documented, anyway?

But, they also don't want to plan the entire thing themselves either, knowing they'd probably get into a little spat over everything. They want to avoid the arguing to a minimum if it's not friendly banter.

So it's a good thing they have the queens to help them out.

Once the color scheme is picked out, the others will be able to set off on the favors the two asked of them. Jane's in charge of flowers (and their hair when it comes to that), Cath's in charge of food, Kat's helping with the dresses/suits (if that's preferred), and Anna's looking for a venue.

That still leaves majority of decisions for the soon to be wedded couple. With that being said, it surprises the two how well they agree on some things.

"Are we just using our colors?"

"Yes, but I think we should still have the traditional white."

"Wait, are we allowed to have three colors?"

"I think so. But it is _our_ wedding, so we should be able to do what we want. Whether it's deemed 'normal' or not."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Green, yellow, and white it is."

The thing that's _not_ a surprise is the inevitable arguments that spur up over some topics. Even if it's completely minor or ridiculous.

"Why can't we just use these ones?"

"Because there's something _off_ about them. What's wrong with these?"

"What's so _off_ about a set of plates?"

Yes, a very _predicted_ situation. And with how much the two love each other it's very much predicted that everything works out in the end. Even with the bumps and hiccups that show up in the form of arguments and budget.

And soon everything is planned out.

~ ~ ~

Here it is. Today is the day. It's happening. Like, _really_ happening. They're getting married. And married out of _love_. Not whatever excuse they had in the 1500s, status climbing and whatnot.

The queens make absolute _certain_ that Anne and Catherine will not see each other at all until the actual ceremony. They'd even gone through all the trouble in covering all the mirrors and reflective surfaces with paper the night before, which _may_ have been a bit much, but they aren't going to take any chances.

So, as the queens were busy....well, keeping the couple busy, the ladies were at the venue making sure everything is set in place. The 'dressing rooms' are ready with the outfits, hair supplies, and makeup. All the tables are set. All the seats are in place. The wedding arch is set up and decorated.

What it's missing now is the brides.

After calling them up, giving them the okay, Anne, Anna, and Jane arrive at the venue. Their eyes light up at the sight before they get ushered into the dressing rooms to start getting ready. Rocky follows them, as she's the makeup guru of the 12.

Not long after, Catherine arrives with Kat and Cath, their reactions to the set up almost the exact same as the three before them. And like the group before them, they're ushered to Catherine's dressing room. And seeing as Rocky's busy with Anne's makeup, the blue and pink queens help the gold into her dress, and it's then that Jane peeks in to do Catherine's hair.

No one knows how long it takes for them to get ready, but one thing's for certain. Catherine and Anne are losing it.

In Anne's case, she's freaking out. Her hands are shaking, and if she's being honest, it's a miracle she isn't sweating so much that her makeup is ruined. Or that anything is ruined. _Because I'll just ruin everything like I always do._

"Anne, you _don't_ ruin everything!" Anne facepalms internally as her baby cousin refutes the thoughts she apparently said out loud. "Catherine loves you. If she didn't, she wouldn't have proposed."

"Yeah, but she's a mastermind. What if she only proposed and did all of this to toy with me? And then when I go out there, she's gonna say it was all a joke?" The next section comes from her older cousin.

"First off, doing that would only make her look like a shitty person. Second, on your first date you said the same thing. So, you know how afterward you two became a happy couple because she was serious?"

"...Yeah?"

"So, she's obviously serious about marrying you, Anne. And don't go on a rant about how you don't deserve it because you wholeheartedly do, and you make each other happy, so that's what matters." Although the thought of not deserving Catherine hadn't crossed her mind, Anne is grateful for the further reassurance. Taking a deep breath, she prepares herself for the next events.

"Alright. I'm ready."

In Catherine's case, she's freaking in. She's standing at the arch, waiting for Jane to walk Anne down the aisle. Her heart is racing, as she anticipates the arrival of her fiancé. But. She isn't coming. _Did she change her mind? She probably regrets saying yes. Why did I think she'd actually want to go through with it?_

"Catherine, calm down." The voice of her goddaughter snaps Catherine out of her thoughts. "Everything's going to be fine. Anne's gonna walk down the aisle, and you'll be married."

"And what if she doesn't? Pardon my language, but our last marriage was to a complete dick. What if she backs out? What if-"

"Madrina. Anne loves you too much to back out. Trust me, it's going to be okay." The gold queen doesn't respond, just nods. She takes a deep breath and turns her attention back to the door. _Let's hope you're right Cath._

And she is.

Because not even a minute later, Kat walks down the aisle, spreading the flower petals--they couldn't find anyone younger to be the flower girl. And once Kat is in her position off to the side, Jane and Anne appear at the start of the aisle. Both women fawn over the appearance of their fiancé.

Anne's dress is sleeveless and strapless (if that makes sense), with a bow tied around Anne's middle. The color is mostly white, if not for the pattern of green trailing up from the bottom. Her hair is done in an [updo](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQRIeaZhit_3W94glH-ZAyEgDGBXAVTMiTgCA&usqp=CAU), with small white flowers placed in various places.

Catherine's dress is off shoulder, the sleeves made of lace. The dress is, like Anne's, mostly white. Though, unlike Anne's, her accent color is towards the top, rather than the bottom. Her hair is in a bit more simple hairstyle, half up and half down, with flowers along the braid.

So here it is.

The day that they marry their former enemy.

Wife.

Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn are each other's wives.

Glad a certain piece of shit isn't alive to ruin this moment.

Because it really is the best moment of their lives.

Both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so the most wedding experience i have is when my parents renewed their vows and i was the flower girl..... and this happened when i was 8.... so it's safe to say i don't know much about them, hence the bad writing :/  
> also, are there wedding dresses similar to the ones i described?? let's pretend there are
> 
> but regardless, hope you enjoyed! (stick around for the next ship to get married!)


	2. Parrward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i am not sure how weddings work :/  
> and the pictures are for _some_ reference but they don't have to look _exactly_ like that

Kitty is once again in the music room trying to write a song. Nothing big. Not a fully fledged out song. _Definitely_ not another musical. Just, another little drabble......thing. Why?

She had decided to propose to Cathy. 

It's been about a month since Catherine and Anne were officially married, and about a week since they came back from their honeymoon. And now Kitty has randomly decided to prepare a proposal to Cathy.

Well, not _exactly_ random. When Kitty thinks about it, it's extremely strange for her to have a dream that's she's getting married to Cathy. And that she's had this dream three days in a row. Very strange. But, in all honesty, it's given her the courage to actually follow through with it.

And, she's a music major so why the hell not propose with a song? Let's make this as creative as it possibly can be. Except for the fact that she's having a block. A creative person's worst nightmare.

How exactly is she going to write a song about how much she loves her girlfriend and how much she wants to marry her, if she has ~~fucking~~ hecking writer's block?

She'll just have to come back to that later.

The pink queen decides to go find Anna instead. If Kat is working on anything having to do with writing (which, this is), she goes to her girlfriend. Since she can't do that for obvious reasons, the next best person would be Anna--mostly because the two are best friends, but also because going to Anne would result in a ruined surprise.

"Anna?" The red queen, who is currently watching something with Jane, turns to Kat at the sound of her name. Kat nods in the direction of the kitchen to signal Anna about reconvening. Understanding this, Anna excuses herself to Jane and follows Kat over to the dining room. Once they make sure no one is listening, Kat starts the conversation with, "Help."

"You don't know what to write, am I correct?" A nod. "So you came to me to check where I am in my part of it." Another nod. "Because you're paranoid and want to make sure everything goes perfectly." Kat gives Anna a 'really?' look before nodding once more.

"How is it going to be perfect if I can't even write the song?"

"You know, you could always _not_ have a song and stick with the flowers." Almost immediately Kat shakes her head in disapproval. "Are you sure 'bout that?"

"No no. It's not enough. Cathy deserves the world and because I can't give it to her, let me stick with my plan." Anna throws up her hands in defeat as she fills Kat in on her contribution.

"Ok ok fine. I ordered the flowers. You'll have to pick them up because I didn't have it delivered." Kat smiles, jumping towards Anna and giving her a tight hug. The fourth queen giggles. "Well, you're welcome, Besteline. Now I'm gonna head back with Jane." The fifth queen lets go, smile still very clear on her face.

"Okie. Thanks again!"

~ ~ ~

A few days later, Kitty wakes up before Cathy does. _Phew. Okay. So, I'm doing this._ The youngest queen quietly gets out of bed. Not quiet enough that Cathy won't notice she's gone, but quiet enough that she'll stay asleep for just a bit longer.

Kitty tiptoes her way to the door, and once she does, she practically sprints downstairs, quickly moving towards her hidden stash of flowers and flower petals. _Alright. Now the hard part_. Kitty brings her materials into the dining room.

The pink queen arranges the flowers on each side of the table, leaving a space in the middle. She then moves one of the chairs off to the side to make room in front, picking up the box of flower petals.

Very carefully, she uses said petals to write out her message, moving slowly to not create wind and mess up her arrangement. Once that is set in place, the fifth queen makes her way to the music room, grabs her ukulele and calmly walks back into the dining room. Slowly, she gets onto the table, sitting on the edge with her legs dangling, and again making sure she hadn't messed anything up.

_Okay okay okay. That's said and done. Now we wait._

From the minute Kitty first leaves the room, Cathy feels herself stirring awake. The bed just doesn't feel as warm without her beloved girlfriend. Kitty. Checking her phone, the sixth queen is reminded of the date. _Oh god I'm proposing to Kitty today._

The blue queen had previously had a conversation with her godmother, asking for assistance. Truth be told, she had been trying to propose to Kitty for a while, but always backed out of it. Cathy ultimately asked Catherine if she could hold onto the ring, and slide it into Kitty's cup during breakfast. A classic proposal, yes, but this way, Kitty would see the ring, and Cathy wouldn't chicken out like she had the past five times.

And today is the day that they had settled on.

Cathy groans as she gets out of bed, rubbing her eyes open. Since she's awake this early, she decides to go on down to the kitchen to make some coffee before getting dressed and ready for the day. And since Kitty's awake she expects her to be sitting on the couch drinking her tea.

Not on a table surrounded by a bunch of flowers and holding her ukulele.

Cathy's eyes trail down to the petals scattered on the floor. In the form of a message. A message saying, 'Will u marry me?'. At the sight of the blue queen, Kitty starts playing the opening chords to her song.

> _On the first day we met, you were a smiling face._
> 
> _Just like a shooting star coming from outer space._
> 
> _And as time went on, we got closer and closer,_
> 
> _When I fell for you, I wanted closure, closure._
> 
> _You've always been there for me. Everyday._
> 
> _So let me just say..._
> 
> _That I'm grateful you're in my life._
> 
> _I'm so so glad I get to call you mine._
> 
> _I'm grateful you're in my life,_
> 
> _So..._

Kitty slows down her playing of the chords to take off the ring box taped behind her ukulele. Probably not the best idea, but it works for the moment.

> _Would you do me the honor..._
> 
> _Would you do me the honor..._
> 
> _Would you do me the honor..._

The pink queen completely stop her playing so she can properly open the box and reveal the ring as she sings the last line acapella.

> _Of being my wife?_

From the sound of the first strum, Cathy's been covering her mouth in shock. Tears are now fully streaming down her face at her lover's very cute and pure proposal. And a few seconds after Kitty cuts off the note she was holding, the last queen runs forward, pulling her girlfriend into an embrace and kissing her firmly. The youngest queen wraps her arms around Cathy's neck, bringing them closer.

"Yes." The sixth queen answers, when the two part. Upon hearing this, Kitty's eyes start to water.

"Yeah?"

"Always." Kitty brings their lips together once more. When they pull apart the proposer takes the ring from the box and slides it onto Cathy's right hand. "It's beautiful." If anyone were to walk in, they'd find the couple grinning like a couple of loons.

"Yeah, it's nice." The younger of the two gives the older another short kiss. "But you're the most beautiful thing I see." Cathy rolls her eyes, both of them giggling quietly.

"Whatever, Kitten."

~ ~ ~

A few minutes later, the new fiancés of the group have cleared all the flowers from the dining room, and started preparing breakfast. If there is any one word to describe the two right now, it's _clingy_.

But with Kitty's proposal, Cathy forgot all about hers. Whoops.

When Catherine comes down, Anne and Anna are in the living room, while Jane is helping Cath and Kat in the kitchen. The gold queen checks the coffee pot, only to see it hasn't been turned on. _Huh_. She plugs it in before addressing the three queens in the kitchen.

"Queens, do you want anything other than the original?" Jane and Cath shake their heads, leaving Kat as the only one to verbally answer.

"I just want water today. Thanks Catherine." The first queen sends her a smile, taking note of the way the fifth queen is grinning, and blushing, a lot. Catherine starts preparing all the queens' drinks (as she already knows Anne and Anna will want what they always have). When she gets to Kat's she glances around, making sure no one is watching, before sticking the ring Cath's proposing with into the cup.

A bit later, everyone's seated at the table--Cath and Kat sitting next to each other. Or more like, Kat is practically sitting on Cath's lap with how close the two are cuddling. Cath (as said before) forgets all about her proposal to Kat. And no one realizes Kat had proposed Cath because the latter is eating with her left hand--the hand that _doesn't_ have the ring.

Breakfast goes by normally until Kat moves to take a drink from her water. It's then that she realizes something is at the bottom of her cup.

"Hey, what's this?" Cath turns to her fiancé to find her holding the cup. With the ring. Her eyes widen as she remembers her initial plans for the days. She glances at her godmother, panic upon her face, only to get a nod in response. _Oh god._ Kat uses one of her utensils (one she hadn't used, mind you) to fish out the item at the bottom. "Is this...a ring?"

Cath purses her lips as Kat turns to her because the latter had _just_ proposed like half an hour ago and now _she's_ supposed to propose to the one who proposed to her. Just great.

"Um." Cath laughs a bit nervously as she takes the ring from Kat. "Okay, so uh." The last queen tries her best to ignore the intense stares from her other queens. "This is...um a bit awkward because I _also_ planned to propose to you today, but we're already here so..." Cath takes a quick breath and continues before anyone could interrupt. "Kitty, you are the most beautiful and amazing person in my life, and as much as I rant and write I can't seem to find the words for this moment. I've tried to propose to you like five times already. I backed out each time and then you ended up doing it first. But um, I'm gonna ask anyway. You're really important to me, and I wanna ask if you'll marry me? So....will you marry me?"

A dumbfounded Kat blinks twice at what her lover just said. However, she quickly comes to her senses, shaking her head and giggling as she leans forward and kisses Cath.

"You already know my answer silly. But, it's an obvious yes." The two press their foreheads together and Cath slips the ring onto Kat's hand under the table. The other queens on the other hand are also dumbfounded, just for a different reason.

"Is no one going to talk about the fact that they proposed to each other on the same day?" Jane asks, which causes the two youngest queens to giggle and turn their attention back to the table as a whole.

"You know what? Who cares at this point? KitKat and Cath are getting married!!" And with Anne's comment, conversation picks up between the six queens.

 _Well, here comes another wedding_.

~ ~ ~

Kitty and Cathy take their time planning out their wedding, unlike the first two queens. Yes, it'd be a lot of work, but the last two queens decided on talking through everything themselves. They discussed and planned a lot of things together, and to be frank, this isn't going to be an exception.

"I _do_ like what Catherine and Anne did with their color scheme."

"The traditional white plus their queen colors, right?"

"Yeah."

"But if we did that, it'd look like a baby shower, wouldn't it?" That thought hadn't crossed the queen's mind previously, but yes, that _would_ be a problem.

"Oh yeah. Well, what if we mixed our colors?" As she says this, the two pull up an online color mixer. Probably not needed, but this is just how the couple is. "Hm.. that's kinda a dark shade..."

"I like purple though. We could do a lighter purple and then white."

"Great."

Needless to say, the girls get through the planning at their own pace. Some things do take longer than others, but overall, everything seems set in place. Well...

"I wanna ask Mama to walk me down, but then it'd be kinda weird to then have her lead the ceremony." A slight problem that the two have come across. With Maud being the only one ordained and all. "And I don't really wanna hire some random person to lead it."

"Yeah, that'd be kinda weird......hang on." Kitty pulls a new tab open on her phone. "Can, you, get, ordained, online?" The pink queen says each word as she types it out into the search bar. Clicking on the first link, she moves the device in between the two of them so they can read it together.

"This is seriously legal?"

"Well, we'd have to check with the county or whatever, but I suppose so." So, they _could_ get someone else they know now. "But....who do you want to lead it?" Cathy falls back onto the pillows at this. _Just great_. She thinks to herself.

"Ugh. I don't know." Kitty giggles at the slight change in character, as she's usually the one in Cathy's current position. "Why is wedding planning so hard?"

"Maybe because we decided to plan everything ourselves?" Cathy puts a finger to Kitty's lips, shushing her. The fifth queen rolls her eyes at her fiancé, giggling once again. _Well, we'll sort this out_.

~ ~ ~

Of course, they'd kept their wedding outfits and appearance a secret from each other. Of course, on their wedding day they had to be kept separate. Of course, their anxieties would go through the roof. That kind of thing just happens when your last marriage was to a complete dick.

Cath is in her dressing room with Anna and Maud, pacing back and forth in worry.

"Cath, I don't think pacing is going to help..." Cath doesn't respond, just shakes her head. Nothing they've been saying has helped calm down her nerves, and it's starting to get to her.

"Cath, rose, stop." At her mother's command, Cath stops her pacing, her back turned away from the other two. "Just talk to us." There's a slight pause before Cath complies with the request.

"I'm scared. What if she only said yes because she was afraid of saying no? I don't want to force her into anything she doesn't want to do. I don't want to be like _them_." The blue queen turns around just in time to see Anna and Maud shakes their heads in disagreement.

"Okay, you _clearly_ forgot that Kat ended up proposing to you first. She wants this just as much as you do." Anna's reassurance is quickly followed up by Maud.

"You could _never_ be like those men, rose. Because you _listen_ to Kat. You haven't forced her into anything, and I'm sure you won't in the near future. Trust yourself, darling." Cath smiles for the first time in a good hour or so during the prep. She takes a deep breath, further calming herself.

"Okay. Ready."

Kat is in her separate dressing room with her two cousins as company. Her hands are shaking as Anne and Jane rub each of her arms in attempt to calm her down.

"Guys..." The two stop at the sound of Kat's voice, as she hadn't talked for a while. "What if I can't be there for Cathy?" The green and silver queen glance at each other in confusion for a split second.

"What do you mean?"

"Her first two husbands died and she had to take care of their children. Then she had so much on her plate when she married Henry. Then Thomas was a bitch--no offense mum." Jane nods to show no offense was taken. "And none of them were there for her. T-to support her and all that stuff. What if I can't do all of that for Cathy?"

"Bullshit. The two of you are the fluffiest, most caring, and most supportive relationship any of us have seen. Getting married isn't gonna change how much you care for each other and whatnot. Plus, you already live together, so that's already been taken care of." The youngest cousin giggles at the obvious statement.

"You already support her and help her and you've brought out the best in each other. It's going to be alright." Jane adds on. Kat stares at herself in the mirror for a few seconds before standing up.

"Ready."

The sixth queen walks down the aisle with her mother by her side, stopping at the arch. Everyone then turns towards the door. About a minute later, Anne walks down the aisle, scattering the petals from the basket--since Kat is the one getting married, and again, no one had kids, they asked Anne to be flower girl. Once Anne is finished, Jane is revealed with Kat by her side.

Kat's [wedding dress](https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/KF0AAOSwnxxeAtB~/s-l400.jpg) is strapless, and like the common theme between the queens, is mostly white. There's a purple floral pattern trailing down from the top and stopping around her stomach, along with a purple bow tied around her midsection. Her [hair](https://static.onecms.io/wp-content/uploads/sites/24/2019/01/volume-low-bun.jpg) is done in a low bun, some strands of hair purposely left out of it, and a strand of some white plant is lined from her crown to the start of the bun.

Cath on the other hand, and to Kat's surprise, is wearing a suit. The blazer, pants, and dress shirt are white--the only purple is her tie and a small flower that's placed inside her blazer pocket. Cath's [hair](https://hairstylecamp.com/wp-content/uploads/curly-hair-updos-for-wedding.jpg) is pulled over to one side, most likely in a ponytail. A strand of a white plant, similar to Kat's, is placed at the start of the ponytail. It's a different look for Cath, and if Kat's being honest, it's insanely _hot_. 

Neither of them attempt to hide the blush that start creeping onto their faces. Their worries are long forgotten at the sight of their lover. 

Strangers. To friends. To girlfriends. To fiancés. To wives.

It's just beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh the song lyrics i made up but there's no melody cuz i can't compose :/ well, i had a melody in my head while writing it, but i feel like i just stole the melody from another song, so yeah.
> 
> but yay! parrward! y'all know who's next. so i hope you stick around


	3. Clevemour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i try to make all three chaps different but it's bad

Since Parrward had returned from their honeymoon, Anna's felt a sort of pressure that came with being the last couple that hasn't been married yet. Catherine and Anne dated the shortest and they're married. Kat and Cath dated the longest and they're married.

So at this point, Anna wonders why she hasn't proposed yet.

Well, actually she'd rather not focus on the 'why haven't I proposed yet' and more on the 'how will I propose to her now?'. After all, they've generally kept their relationship out of public eye, and tended to be more subtle in their gestures. Though, that isn't to say that they don't enjoy it when the other goes all out every once in a while.

She supposes that the two enjoy and savor the little things. Problem is, proposing to your partner isn't a _little_ thing. It's an extremely large move. It's saying 'Hey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, do you feel the same way?'. Big difference.

And so, Anna has trouble falling asleep. And when she does, it's from the mere exhaustion of laying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, brainstorming proposal ideas, and ultimately failing. Just great.

But it's in her dreams that she gets an idea. She'll have to ask the others for help, yes. But it's a grand gesture. A large gesture for a large moment. All because her JJ deserves it. Yes, it's going to be perfect.

~ ~ ~

The next day, at some completely random time for Anna, she goes ahead and texts the other queens (except Jane, obviously).

_thebetteranne added golden, beheadedbitch, kitkatkittykat, and and coffeegivesmelife into a group chat_

_thebetteranne renamed the group chat 'i need some help'_

_thebetteranne changed multiple user names_

**anna:** would u guys be willing to help me out?

**anne:** that depends whos asking?

**kat:** pls stop

**anne:** fine

**cath:** what's w the formality?

**catherine:** last time someone asked for a favor over text we ended up w five ppl on heelys

**anna:** im not asking for money

 **anna:** i need help

 **anna:** well more like permission but yea

**kat:** wait....

**anne:** hol up y isnt mum here?

**kat:** UR PROPOSING TO MUM!!

**anna:** YES I AM BUT KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE!

**kat:** srry

**cath:** this must be big if u need our help

**anna:** im counting on it

**catherine:** what do you need?

~ ~ ~

Permission set, and everyone notified, Anna gets on the bus and heads towards the mall. She keeps a low profile, similar to what the Catherine's did when they made their own visits.

In all honesty, it's a lot easier for Anna to pick out her ring and flowers for Jane than it had been for the three Catherines. Not that she's complaining, because now she's able to head home a lot sooner than she expected.

But it does make her wonder if she's not putting enough thought into it. What if it's not enough? What if there was an even better option waiting for her, but she had bought her things so quickly she didn't notice it? Her Janey deserves the world, what if it doesn't cut it? What if _she_ doesn't cut it?

Anna quickly shakes her head. Best not to spiral into deep thoughts. It was unfortunate enough that Anne had let her own thoughts run that wild, she shouldn't do that herself. They need positivity.

The red queen arrives at the theatre, before the queens, but just in time to see the ladies arriving.

"Alright, Catherine told us you were proposing during the show, but she didn't say you were proposing _today_." Bessie points out, causing Anna to roll her eyes.

"I just want to make a big proposal to my JJ because she deserves it. That's not bad, right?" Bessie playfully punches Anna as they, along with the other ladies, make their way inside.

"Only teasing. We're all glad that you're proposing to Jane. However..." The German queen looks at her lady in waiting confusingly. "I'm still your flower girl right?" They both laugh as it is Anna's turn to punch Bessie.

"I promised you, and I'm gonna follow through, don't worry."

Meanwhile, Jane finds it a bit odd that Anna had texted her saying she was going to the theatre early. Not to mention all the different glances she's been getting from the other queens. There's nothing particular about this day. It's just a normal show day, no special events or dates, so why is everyone acting differently?

The silver queen state of confusion continues as Catherine herds everyone into the car and they all make their way to the theatre.

And as they enter the theatre, the glances and stares she's been getting only increase in numbers, confusing Jane even more. They've very much banned pranks from the theatre after almost spilling water on some exposed wires, so it couldn't be that. It's not a birthdate or deathdate of any kind. Her thought process proceeds like that as the group makes their way into the green room. She's about to go and find Anna when Toby decides to pop in.

"Hey Queens!" _Well, I'm not going to be able to find Anna now. What in the world is she up to? Whatever it is, I just hope it passes soon._ It does not.

The show actually goes on like normal. The staring and glances subside a little bit, though that's only because the queens need to be in character. She can still tell that the ladies and off stage workers are staring at her.

During Megasix, Anna takes every opportunity to dance with Jane. Twirling her around a couple times, then giving her smiles whenever they weren't next to each other. Not that it's never happened before, because it has; it's just that _all_ of Anna's attention is on Jane.

And it _is_ flattering, don't get her wrong. It just once again brings up the question of 'why is today different'. And as they take their bow, Jane is about to get her answer.

Once they all stand up, Jane cues the band just as she always does, before the band is stopped by Kat. On her left, Anna motions to Anne to get something from backstage. Kat and Cath move behind Anna, and Jane can see their alternates coming on stage to her right.

Jane starts to turn to her right, but is turned around by Vicki and Courtney. Turned around so she is face to face with her girlfriend. Who is holding a small box. _Wait...what??_

"Um before we leave, I just, uh, wanted to ask something to one of our queens." Anna addresses the audience before smiling at the third queen and kneeling in front of her. A couple of audience members start squealing, others still have their phones on from filming the Megasix, others are just plainly speechless. But the red and silver queen pay no attention to that.

"Wh-wha?" Jane covers her mouth, trying her best not to cry right now, even though she knows the tears are going to end up falling anyway.

"Jane. One of the countless things I love and appreciate about you is that you always make yourself available to us. You are there when we need it, and at times it causes you to take care of yourself as well. And, I've seen you grow so much, and I'm so glad I could be a special person in your life. I'm so grateful that I get to see this selfless, caring person, and also someone who can be a little mischievous when she wants to. And, I want to remind you now and forever more that I love you, and all your flaws, now, and forever. And, I honestly could never string enough words to tell you how much I care about you."

So many people are crying. The audience, backstage, the ladies, the alternates, the queens. And Jane. Out of all of them, Jane is probably the one crying the most. She is. Her hand is still covering her mouth in attempt to not break down so much, but it's obvious that it's not helping so much. Anna wraps up her speech.

"So. Jane Seymour." The fourth queen opens the box, revealing the ring she had picked out just a couple hours ago. "Will you marry me?" A sob escapes Jane's mouth, as she immediately nods her answer, still trying to calm herself enough to give a verbal answer.

"Y-yes! Of course, Anna!" Anna smiles wide as she gets up and walks forward to wrap her new fiancé in a tight embrace. Cheers and applause are now coming from everyone.

Anne hands Anna the bouquet of flowers who hands it to Jane. Once the third queen grabs a hold of it, she pulls the two of them together for a kiss, resulting in a few audience members cheering louder. Of course, Jane and Anna don't notice this--they're both too excited from the current event.

Because now they're getting married.

~ ~ ~

See, with Parrward it could go either way, and they took their time. With Aralyn, you'd think they'd want to get married as quickly as possible, and they did get married relatively quickly, but they weren't rushing themselves. But no one expected Clevemour to set the wedding date to _next week_. 7 days from when Anna proposed to Jane.

What is happening?

When the queens got home, everyone went to bed. It's what they wake up to the next morning that shocks them. Jane and Anna are seated next to each other at the table. There's a couple of the magazines the couples before them had looked at during their own planning session. Both of them are looking at stuff on the laptop, Jane turning away every so often to write in the notepad she has in front of her.

"Uh..wow you two are up early." Catherine states as she walks through the dining room and into the kitchen, being closely followed by a coffee craving Cath, while the beheaded cousins walk around the table and lean on the couple's chairs.

"Hey Queens--ooh JJ what do you think of this?" Anna acknowledges the presence of the other housemates before immediately going back to what she was doing before. With the way the two are muttering to each other, you'd think they're planning some sort of prank or something.

"Ok.....so, how long have you two been awake?" Kat cautiously asks the two.

"One or two hours I believe--wait Anna, isn't this too expensive?" Jane answers in the same tone Anna had just a minute ago. The situation has the other four flabbergasted. 

".....So you've been awake for two hours, and you already have 3 quarters of your wedding preparations completed?" Anne asks, peeking over at Jane's notes and seeing how much they've gotten done.

"Yes--" Both of them answer this time, giving a single word answer before once again turning back to the task at hand. How the two managed to complete this much, no one knows.

"Ok. Why don't we stop for right now...." Cath (surprisingly and ironically) is the one who walks up and slowly turns their attention away from their work. "....and eat breakfast? Yeah?" The blue queen slowly shuts the red's laptop, and she, along with Jane, snaps out of her work trance.

"Alright. Just so we can eat." Everyone smiles, and breakfast is relatively uneventful if not for one particular sentence as everyone is close to finishing their food.

"You know, I think we might be able to move the date closer at this rate."

~ ~ ~

Like the weddings before them, the fiancés are in their separate dressing rooms. Everything's in place. Perfect, really. Just like the weddings before them, everything is perfect.

Well, except for the common anxieties that run through their brains.

"Mum, calm down."

"Girls, I appreciate your concern but I _cannot_ calm down." Jane's gone into a bit of a spiral, and is pacing the small room, pressing her feet into the ground with every step. "If it's not _perfect_ , nothing is going to work out." Anne and Kat share a look with each other, shaking their heads, both of them familiar with the so-called 'wedding anxieties'.

"That's not true." Kat replies, her tone as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It _is_ going to work out. Anna's said it during her proposal to you, plus, she reminds you everyday. She loves _you_ and all your flaws."

"And mum," Anne continues their little pep talk. "You may think that everything has to be perfect because shithead and the insane standards of the 1500s told you," A small chuckle escapes Jane's mouth, though it's hard to tell if it's from relief or from nervousness. "But Anna loves the fact that you're _not_ perfect. So don't be. Because no one's perfect."

Jane smiles at this. It may not be much, but it's certainly enough to give her some rest. _Yes._ She assures herself. _We'll be alright. I can do this._ The silver queen gives her cousins a small nod.

"Thank you girls. Let's go."

And like seen previously, the other woman in the relationship is going through some thoughts of her own.

"Anna, calm down."

"You _really_ are one to talk. The two of you were panicking just as much as I am during your weddings!" Anna is, like Jane, pacing around her room; though unlike Jane she puts the least amount of pressure into the floor as possible. "I don't want this to be like her last marriage!"

"Anna, you're being a _bit_ of a dumbass if you think you could be _anything_ like Henry." Cath remarks. " _No one_ could surpass Henry in 'being the worst person alive'." The thought of that makes Anna stop in place. Seeing this, Catherine is the one who continues the conversation.

"You are generous, and confident, and if I remember correctly, Jane fell for you first."

"You have no way of knowing that, neither of us talked about our crushes on each other with _any_ of you."

"Point is," Catherine ignores the slight interruption. "You aren't Henry. You aren't _like_ Henry. If you were, she'd flinch and never let her guard down around _anyone_. And because she _does_ , especially around you, I can assure you that it's not going to be like her last marriage." This sentiment puts a smile on the German queen's face.

"Thank you. I....honestly have no idea what I was thinking."

"Wedding anxieties." Cath bluntly states. "Gets the best of us." The three queens in the dressing room laugh softly before Anna takes a deep breath, shaking out her arms.

"Let's go."

Normally one would think that Anna is the one in a suit, and Jane in a dress. But there had been a conversation prior to this about the matter.

<> <> <>

"Janey, love, I don't want to seem a bit weird..."

"It's okay, Anna. What's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. It's a bit strange and frankly, I think the others are going to be a bit surprised, but I kind of want to wear a dress at the wedding." Jane presses a kiss to Anna's cheek.

"Of course you can wear a dress, darling. We'll go with what you want." Anna gives Jane a pointed look, as if to remind her of something she's forgotten. "With what we _both_ want, I mean." Jane corrects herself, and Anna brings their lips together.

"Dress it is."

<> <> <>

Anna's dress is off shoulder, with close to no sleeves. Other than the traditional white, a silver floral pattern traces her dress, and a red ribbon is tied around her midsection. Her hair is too short for it to be styled, but there are small flowers placed in a pattern across her head.

Jane had ended up picking a suit to wear. The blazer and pants are white, the dress shirt a light silver color, and she's placed a small reddish flower inside her blazer pocket. Her [hair](https://media-api.xogrp.com/images/7e7a6b71-df27-4233-9dee-b1308527fabc~rs_768.h) is done in a bit of a complicated braid, set to one side, with a flower placed in the center, where the braid officially starts.

Both of them blush slightly at the sight, taking in the beauty of their almost-wife.

Oh how beautiful this is.

Henry would be so jealous.

But enough of him.

We don't need his love.

We have our own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like this one's my worst chapter so sorry bc my writing bad
> 
> but hope you enjoyed!


End file.
